


Воспоминания.

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Все было хорошо. По крайней мере, сейчас. Это успокаивало.





	Воспоминания.

Жгучее августовское солнце, что безмятежно жарило людей и деревья, окрашивая и тех, и других в жёлтые цвета, начинали постепенно закрывать тяжёлые грозовые тучи, что нестройным рядом шли по горизонту, нагнетая тень и охлаждая душный воздух.

Люди, пугаясь, постепенно уходили с улиц в здания, под укрытия и козырьки, ожидая дождя, но не эти двое. Одиноко сидящая на травяном склоне пара даже не думала никуда уходить. Они расположились на зелёном местечке под сенью старого дерева, спокойно прячась под еще не пожелтевшей листвой сначала от знойных лучей, а теперь, видимо, и от дождя тоже. Под ними была толстовка парня, которую он добросердечно снял с себя, обнажая неприкрытые из-за футболки бледноватые руки. Оперевшись одним плечом об ствол дерева, он смотрел на горизонт, на раскинувшуюся перед ним реку, что текла вдалеке. Задумавшись о чем-то своём, он машинально поглаживал волосы спутника, лежавшего на его коленях и что-то увлечённо рассказывая — сюжет какой-то замудренной истории, что была рассказываема лишь для того, чтобы рассказать.

Прохладный ветер, пришедший со стороны воды, прошёлся по телу парня, забираясь под тонкую ткань футболки и проходясь неприятным холодком по спине, заставляя того вздрогнуть и вмиг окунуться в свое прошлое.

***

Холод. Ветер. Шум листвы. Все было точно так же, как в тот момент.

В голове как назло всплыла та ночь, которая могла стать последней.

Распахнутое окно, доносящее с улицы холод дождя, звуки проезжающих машин, ветер, шум шатающихся под ветром деревьев, петрикор. Запотевший стакан со слабо пенящейся газировкой, отдающей запахом <i>не только колы</i>. Холодные, замерзшие пальцы, держащие лезвие такого же холодного ножа. Черт бы побрал сознательность, потому что его рука сейчас лежала на старом полотенце — упасите боги останутся следы крови. Аккуратнее устроив локоть на деревянном подоконнике, он снова берет в руки холодное, скользящее меж пальцев лезвие. Прикусив губу практически до крови, проводит ножом по руке — сначала острием, расцарапывая кожу, ощущая жгучую боль в руке, и лишь потом лезвием, дабы боль не спугнула и не заставила убрать лезвие.

Несколько движений кистью руки — разгоняемая кровь сначала медленно, потом все быстрее начинает бежать из пореза. Тихо хмыкнув, он промакивает краем полотенца. Недостаточно глубоко. Снова та же операция, потом снова и снова, пока результат не будет удовлетворительным.

Короткий глоток явно алкогольного напитка из стакана, протирание лезвия ножа спиртовой салфеткой — и он снова возвращается к процессу.

Он не знает точно, хочет ли он умереть, или он просто хочет почувствовать себя живым, или он хочет утонуть сейчас в боли и вкусе крови, что сейчас на его губах — в голове слишком много мыслей. И одна из них заглушает все остальные: "Возьми нож. И сделай это. Снова".

И он берет нож. И он делает это снова, и снова, и снова. Лишь когда полотенце пропитывается кровью, он останавливается, окончательно вытирая лезвие от следов и допивая остатки в стакане. Рука саднит, буквально сгорая от боли. Кровь, полосками стекая из глубоких порезов, собиралась на полотенце под рукой, окрашивая белую ткань в темно-красный, багровый цвет, контрастируя с желтыми полосками на ткани. Немного иронично, если посмотреть.

***

Осторожный тык пальцем в щеку заставил его вернуться в реальность, где редкие капли дождя, начинающего просыпаться и атаковать оставшихся на улице людей, падали на его руки, стекая по коже и зажившим шрамам, окрашивая их светло-розовый цвет в чуть более тёмный.

— Все хорошо, кыс? — его спутник обеспокоенно глянул на парня, щурясь из под линз тонких очков.

Тихо вздохнув, он чуть улыбнулся, взъерошивая волосы партнёра.

Все было хорошо. По крайней мере, сейчас. Это успокаивало.

Все было хорошо. И будет.


End file.
